National Space Grant College and Fellowship Program
The space-grant colleges are institutions that are members of a network of 52 consortia formed for the purpose of outer space-related research. Each consortium is based in one of the 50 states, the District of Columbia, or Puerto Rico, and each consists of multiple independent space-grant institutions, with one of the institutions acting as the lead. The U.S. Congress established the National Space Grant College and Fellowship Program in 1988. NASA administers the program, and first took that role in 1989. Similar programs include land-grant colleges (instituted in 1862), sea-grant colleges (instituted in 1966), and sun-grant colleges (instituted in 2003). Unlike in the land-grant program, no economic rights to outer space have been granted in the space-grant program, only money. Objectives The program claims the following objectives:National Space Grant College and Fellowship Program(Space Grant) 2010-2014. Retrieved March 24, 2014. * Establish and maintain a national network of universities with interests and capabilities in aeronautics, outer space, and related fields; * Encourage cooperative programs among universities, the aerospace industry, and federal, state, and local governments; * Encourage interdisciplinary training, research, and public service programs related to aerospace; * Recruit and train U.S. citizens, especially women, underrepresented minorities, and persons with disabilities, for careers in aerospace science and technology; and, * Promote a strong science, mathematics, and technology education base from elementary through secondary levels. Participating institutions As of 2002, there are over 850 participating institutions. *Alabama Space Grant Consortium **Auburn University **University of Alabama **University of Alabama at Birmingham **University of Alabama in Huntsville **University of South Alabama **Alabama A&M University **Tuskegee University *Alaska Space Grant Consortium **University of Alaska Fairbanks *Arizona Space Grant Consortium **Arizona State University **Northern Arizona University **University of Arizona **Embry-Riddle Aeronautical University *Arkansas Space Grant Consortium **University of Arkansas at Little Rock, Lead Institution **Arkansas State University, Jonesboro **Arkansas Tech University, Russellville **Harding University, Searcy **Henderson State University, Arkadelphia **Hendrix College, Conway **Lyon College, Batesville **Ouachita Baptist University, Arkadelphia **Southern Arkansas University, Magnolia **University of Arkansas, Fayetteville **University of Arkansas at Fort Smith **University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences, Little Rock **University of Arkansas at Monticello **University of Arkansas at Pine Bluff **University of Central Arkansas, Conway **University of the Ozarks, Clarksville *California Space Grant ConsortiumCalifornia Space Grant Consortium » Affiliates. Casgc.ucsd.edu. Retrieved on 2013-07-15. **University of California, San Diego - Headquarters **Cal Poly Pomona **Cal Poly San Luis Obispo **California State University, Long Beach **California State University, Los Angeles **California State University, Sacramento **California State University, San Bernardino **Grossmont–Cuyamaca Community College District **San Diego State University **San Jose State University **Santa Clara University **Stanford University **University of California, Berkeley **University of California, Davis **University of California, Irvine **University of California, Los Angeles **University of California, Riverside **University of California, Santa Barbara **University of California, Santa Cruz **University of Southern California *Colorado Space Grant Consortium **University of Colorado Boulder **Colorado Mesa University **Colorado State University **Colorado School of Mines **University of Denver **University of Northern Colorado **Adams State College **Fort Lewis College **Metropolitan State University of Denver **Pikes Peak Community College **Western State Colorado University *Connecticut Space Grant Consortium Connecticut Space Grant Consortium. Retrieved February 12, 2014. **University of Hartford, Lead Institution **University of Connecticut **University of Connecticut Health Center **Trinity College **University of New Haven **Eastern Connecticut State University **Southern Connecticut State University **Central Connecticut State University **University of Bridgeport **Fairfield University **Wesleyan University **Yale University **Connecticut Community Colleges *Delaware Space Grant Consortium **University of Delaware *Florida Space Grant Consortium **Astronauts Memorial Foundation **Bethune-Cookman University **Brevard Community College **Eckerd College **Embry-Riddle Aeronautical University **Florida A&M University **Florida Atlantic University **Florida Gulf Coast University **Florida Institute of Technology **Florida International University **Florida Southern College **Florida State University **Higher Education Consortium **Kennedy Space Center **Space Florida Authority **University of Central Florida **University of Florida **University of Miami **University of North Florida **University of South Florida **University of West Florida *Georgia Space Grant Consortium **Georgia Institute of Technology *Hawaii Space Grant Consortium **University of Hawaii at Manoa *Idaho Space Grant Consortium **University of Idaho *Illinois Space Grant Consortium **University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign **Illinois Institute of Technology *Indiana Space Grant ConsortiumEngaging STEM Education for the State of Indiana. INSGC (2013-06-07). Retrieved on 2013-07-15. **Ball State University **Indiana University **Indiana State University **Indiana University - Purdue University Fort Wayne **Indiana University - Purdue University Indianapolis **Purdue University **Purdue University Calumet **Purdue University College of Technology at Columbus/Greensburg **Taylor University **University of Evansville **University of Southern Indiana **Valparaiso University *Iowa Space Grant Consortium **Iowa State University **University of Iowa **University of Northern Iowa **Drake University *Kansas Space Grant Consortium **Kansas State University **University of Kansas **Wichita State University *Kentucky Space Grant ConsortiumNASA Kentucky – Space Grant Consortium and EPSCoR Programs | NASA Kentucky website. Nasa.engr.uky.edu. Retrieved on 2013-07-15. **Western Kentucky University *Louisiana Space Grant Consortium **Louisiana State University **Louisiana Tech University *Maine Space Grant ConsortiumMaine Space Grant Consortium. www.msgc.org (2015-03-02). Retrieved on 2015-03-02. **University of Maine **University of New England **University of Southern Maine **Saint Joseph's College of Maine **Bates College **Bowdoin College **Colby College **Southern Maine Community College **York County Community College **Maine Maritime Academy **College of the Atlantic **Maine Manufacturing Extension Partnership **Bigelow Laboratory for Ocean Sciences **Maine Mathematics and Science Alliance **Gulf of Maine Research Institute **Lockheed Martin **Challenger Learning Center of Maine **Applied Thermal Sciences *Maryland Space Grant ConsortiumMaryland Space Grant Consortium. Md.spacegrant.org (2012-05-15). Retrieved on 2013-07-15. **The Johns Hopkins University, Lead Institution **The Johns Hopkins University Applied Physics Laboratory **Morgan State University **The Space Telescope Science Institute **Towson University **Hagerstown Community College **University of Maryland, Baltimore County **University of Maryland, College Park **United States Naval Academy **University of Maryland Eastern Shore *Massachusetts Space Grant Consortium **Massachusetts Institute of Technology **University of Massachusetts Dartmouth *Michigan Space Grant Consortium **University of Michigan *Minnesota Space Grant Consortium **University of Minnesota *Mississippi Space Grant Consortium **Alcorn State University **Coahoma Community College **Delta State University **Hinds Community College **Itawamba Community College **Jackson State University **Mississippi State University **Pearl River Community College **Meridian Community College **Mississippi Delta Community College **Mississippi Gulf Coast Community College **Northeast Mississippi Community College **Mississippi University for Women **Mississippi Valley State University **University of Southern Mississippi **University of Mississippi *Missouri Space Grant ConsortiumMissouri Space Grant Consortium-Associates and Affiliates Page Retrieved on 2016-01-11 **Missouri University of Science and Technology, Lead Institution **University of Missouri Columbia **University of Missouri–Kansas City **University of Missouri–St. Louis **Missouri State University **Washington University in St. Louis **Lincoln University (Missouri) (Consortium Associate) **St Louis University (Consortium Associate) **Truman State University (Consortium Associate) **William Jewell College (Consortium Associate) *Montana Space Grant Consortium **Aaniiih Nakoda College **Blackfeet Community College **Carroll College **Chief Dull Knife College **Dawson Community College **Flathead Valley Community College **Fort Peck Community College **Little Big Horn College **Miles Community College **Montana State University - Billings **Montana State University - Bozeman **Montana State University - Northern **Montana Tech of the University of Montana **Rocky Mountain College **Salish Kootenai College **Stone Child College **University of Great Falls **University of Montana - Missoula **University of Montana - Western *Nebraska Space Grant Consortium **University of Nebraska Omaha *Nevada Space Grant Consortium **University and Community College System of Nevada *New Hampshire Space Grant Consortium **University of New Hampshire *New Jersey Space Grant Consortium **Stevens Institute of Technology *New Mexico Space Grant ConsortiumNew Mexico Space Grant – Home | New Mexico Space Grant Consortium homepage. www.nmspacegrant.com. Retrieved on 2013-12-05. **New Mexico State University * New York Space Grant Consortium **Cornell University, Lead Institution **Alfred University **Barnard College **City College of New York **Clarkson University **Colgate University **Columbia University **Lockheed Martin **Medgar Evers College **Polytechnic Institute of NYU **Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute **Rochester Institute of Technology **Sciencenter **Binghamton University **University at Buffalo **SUNY Geneseo **Stony Brook University **Syracuse University **Union College **University of Rochester **Vaughn College of Aeronautics and Technology **York College *North Carolina Space Grant Consortium **North Carolina State University *North Dakota Space Grant Consortium **University of North Dakota *Ohio Space Grant Consortium **Ohio Aerospace Institute **Air Force Institute of Technology **Case Western Reserve University **Cleveland State University **Ohio University **The Ohio State University **The University of Akron **University of Toledo **University of Cincinnati **University of Dayton **Wright State University *Oklahoma Space Grant Consortium **University of Oklahoma * Oregon Space Grant Consortium **Oregon State University **Eastern Oregon University **George Fox University **Lane Community College **Linn Benton Community College **Oregon Institute of Technology **Pacific University **Portland Community College **Portland State University **Southern Oregon University **University of Oregon **University of Portland **Western Oregon University *Pennsylvania Space Grant Consortium **Pennsylvania State University *Puerto Rico Space Grant Consortium **University of Puerto Rico *Rhode Island Space Grant Consortium **Brown University *South Carolina Space Grant Consortium **College of Charleston *South Dakota Space Grant Consortium **South Dakota School of Mines and Technology **South Dakota State University *Tennessee Space Grant Consortium **Vanderbilt University * Texas Space Grant Consortium **Angelo State University **Texas A&M University **University of Texas at Austin **Lamar University **Rice University *Utah Space Grant ConsortiumUtah Space Grant Consortium. www.utahspacegrant.com. Retrieved on 2014-02-12. **Brigham Young University **University of Utah **Utah State University *Vermont Space Grant Consortium **University of Vermont *Virginia Space Grant Consortium **College of William & Mary **Hampton University **Old Dominion University **University of Virginia **Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University *Washington D.C. NASA Space Grant Consortium **American University *Washington NASA Space Grant Consortium **University of Washington *West Virginia Space Grant Consortium **West Virginia University *Wisconsin Space Grant Consortium **University of Wisconsin–Green Bay *Wyoming NASA Space Grant Consortium **University of Wyoming See also *Land Grant Colleges *Sea Grant Colleges *Sun Grant Colleges Notes External links * NASA's National Space Grant College and Fellowship Program site * National Directory of Space Grant Contacts Category:NASA programs Category:Lists of universities and colleges in the United States Category:1988 establishments in the United States